


Time rewritten

by Celestlian



Category: Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby Tooth is Jack's sister, Canon Divergence - Antarctica Scene (Rise of the Guardians), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew who she was. He just never expected someone he was so close to to reveal her true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time rewritten

"You want to be alone? So be alone! But first..." 

Jack heard squeaking. His eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he spun round. "Baby Tooth!" He narrowed his eyes at Pitch. "Let her go." 

"The staff, Jack!" 

The winter spirit paused, looking down at his staff. He knew that if he gave his staff to Pitch, bear in mind his  _only weapon,_ the Nightmare King would no doubt use it against him. Thinking up a plan, he looked straight at Pitch. "Only if we swap at the same time. That way, it's fair." 

Pitch seemed to be going through this deal, his golden eyes like slits. Jack knew he was betting with the devil himself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just grab Baby Tooth and leave.  

Pitch was one step of him in his thoughts, however. The winter spirit's eyes widened as, at a speed he barely registered, Pitch snatched the staff from him and snapped it in half before he slammed Jack into an ice crevice.

Well, tried to.  

Someone pointed her sword at Pitch. "Leave," she growled.

Jack looked up, expecting to be nearly dead, but was shocked when he saw an absurdly familiar teenage girl glare at the Nightmare King. He looked around. Where was Baby Tooth? 

"You don't want to threaten me," Pitch snapped back. The girl wasn't fazed though. Her eyes narrowed. "You leave him alone." 

Jack shouted out as his memory box began to glow. He stared at it once he had got it out. Then, he touched it, and his memories came to life. He began to remember who he was.

"No!" Pitch exclaimed, but the girl forced the wave of nightmare sand back at him. Then, Pitch disappeared. 

"I had a sister! I saved her!" He looked at the girl in front of him. He suddenly realised why she looked so familiar.  "Talia?" 

Said brunette spun round. Jack paused. He watched her face. Her deep brown eyes welled up. 

"You remember me." 

That was all she said before he was being tackled in a hug. He smiled widely. Never had he felt so complete. His sister had been right beside him all along. He'd just never realised until now. 

Jack wanted to stay like this for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were confused, in this fic Talia IS Jack's sister. Also, Baby Tooth is Jack's sister in this fic as well. To put it simply, Talia is Baby Tooth.


End file.
